Lo que pasa en las Vegas
by Esciam
Summary: Una pequeña escena de como dos personajes pueden estar conectados...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los creadores de _NCIS_ son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _CSI_ fue creada por Anthony E. Zuiker, por lo que tampoco me pertenece. Un pequeño drabble hecho para sara_f_black en livejournal.

**Lo que pasa en las Vegas…  
**

Greg entró en el hotel y no pudo dejar de recordar el caso que habían trabajado ahí, tratando de no alertar a unos narcotraficantes de poca monta y aprendiendo más de lo que quería sobre cierta parafilia que tenía como eje las pantaletas…

Pasó por la gran sala de juegos, iluminada y llena de gente. Y entró a una de las salas audivisuales que había estado buscando.

Cuando llegó, todavía se encontraban algunos de los que había llegado a las ponencias sobre Química. Greg caminó por el lugar, buscando con la mirada, cuando, de repente, estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por alguien que se escurrió entre dos personas más.

—¡GREGORY!  
La emoción y entusiasmo lo hicieron sonreír en demasía, exclamando:

—¡Abby! —mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Ella lo medio soltó y se miraron a la cara. Él sonrió aún más. ¡No había cambiando en absoluto! Aunque ella medio frunció el ceño al decir:

—¿¡Qué hiciste con tu cabello! Se ve tan… ¡No tú! —hasta lo despeinaba con una mano, tratando de darle el aspecto que tenía hace años, aunque con el insuficiente largo para eso.

Él dejó ir una carcajada y se trató de explicar:

—Lo siento, tuve que cambiarme el look… ahora soy un aburrido criminalista más.

—¡Oh, no te atrevas a decir eso! —Lo amenazó en broma con el dedo índice en su dirección—. Ya me costó perdonarte que no pudieras venir a mi ponencia, ahora quiero pasar una noche muy divertida como las que tuvimos en tu año de intercambio. ¡En las Vegas! —terminó exclamando, con gran entusiasmo.

Pero Greg la miraba y agachaba un poco los ojos, pareciendo en algo a un niño tiernamente perverso. En el año que estuvo en la universidad de ella, había pasado tantas cosas entre los dos, que no supo a qué tipo de noche se estaba refiriendo. Sintió como Abby le daba una calleja juguetona en la cabeza, como respuesta a esa mirada. Aunque después, le dijo:

—¡Bien, guía! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —con una sonrisa, y, más aún, una mirada por más alentadora.

Y salieron del lugar…

OoOoO

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, Gente!

Este seguimiento se lo hice también a sara_f_black en LJ por el día del amor y la amistad, que sigue queriendo mucho a esta pareja.

**Disclaimer:** Los creadores de _NCIS_ son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _CSI_ fue creada por Anthony E. Zuiker, por lo que tampoco me pertenece.

**OoOoO **

**Lo que pasa en las Vegas… segunda parte**

Con Abby, su enorme sonrisa, los ojos brillantes de emoción infantil y tan abrazada a su brazo; Las Vegas, de repente le parecieron a Greg mucho más brillante y alegre de lo que hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

—¡Mira! ¡La fuente! —le gritaba de repente ella, y se iba corriendo a un lugar muy bien escogido para que la foto fuera lo más panorámica posible. Luego, ella hacía una pose con esa enorme sonrisa y él simplemente tomaba la foto.

Extraño que se sintiera raro de hacerlo en un lugar donde no hubiera sangre y un cuerpo… y más raro aún que ella entendiera su punto.

—Es el mal de nuestra profesión, Gregory… empezamos a ver todo con ojos de criminalistas.

Greg la miró y, por el modo en que estaba haciendo las manos, sonrió:

—Y eso te encanta.

Abby se encogió de hombros.

—Y a ti también te encantaba.

—Será que he cambiado más de lo que creí —le respondió entonces, con cierto matiz verdaderamente melancólico.

Ella se le acercó más, y le dio un beso en el pómulo rápido.

—¡Si puedes bailar como lo hacías, no es tanto lo has cambiado! —y lo arrastró hacia una discoteca de donde salía un gran estruendo de música rock.

-o-

La verdad era que no recordarían mucho más de la discoteca, que los dos bailando y hablando a gritos de nuevos inventos científicos; porque tomaron más de lo debido, rememoraron viejos tiempos de universidad con sus labios y terminaron yendo en taxi hacia el departamento de él.

Los primeros momentos después de su llegada, sí fue muy memorable para Greg, aunque, al despertar solo en cama, tuvo el miedo de que su mente le había dado un muy hermoso sueño, de esos en los que es cruel despertar. Al menos, casi no tenía resaca.

Cuando fue hacia el baño, oyó la voz de ella desde la cocina:

—Fui a comprar café… ¿¡Cómo es posible que no tuvieras café en la casa!

Greg sonrió, aunque casi escapó al baño para intentar ponerse más presentable después de verse al espejo.

A los pocos segundos, ella tocó a la puerta antes de abrir y, con una gran taza de café en la mano, le dijo sonriente:

—Me voy en la tarde, ¿qué tal si me enseñar tu laboratorio y luego almorzamos juntos?

Greg la miró. Era increíble que se viera tan despierta y él se sintiera aún medio mareado. Aún así, le sonrió:

—Suena como un gran plan.

—Siempre tengo los mejores.

—No te lo discuto.

Y ella salió después de mandarle otra de sus grandes sonrisas. Greg negó mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en las sienes. Ella tomando posesión de su departamento tan fácilmente. Sí, tal vez no había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de la universidad.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso. ¿Les gustó la continuación?


	3. Chapter 3

**Para: **sramulder que me hizo muy feliz al pedirme algo que había hecho solo para sara_f_black en LJ. ¡LINDA, GRACIAS! Y ya sabemos de quién es NCIS, y CSI es de fue creada por Anthony E. Zuiker.

**El primer contacto**

Greg estaba realmente enojado. Ya era la quinta vez que el estúpido equipo de laboratorio no quería darle los análisis, perdiendo por lo tanto cinco muestras y solo le quedaba para dos pruebas más.

Estaba decidido: tal vez pasar el año en esa universidad haciendo un curso especial de ADN no era lo suyo. Bueno, el ADN sí, pero no el equipo que lo odiaba, su compañero de cuarto que era un cleptómano de sus cosas, o la dirección de nuevos estudiantes que lo dejó sin su dinero de ayuda por un trimestre, cuando la beca decía que era parte del financiamiento.

Tal vez debía apagar la música rock que había traído consigo al laboratorio, ir a su departamento a cortarse los cabellos azules y desordenados como una protesta psíquica, hacer sus maletas y…

—… ¿Pero qué haces con Joe? —una chica fue enseguida hacia él y lo alejó de la computadora, como si la quisiera rescatar. A decir verdad, la había estado golpeando con la mano, en el clásico y último intento desesperado de que funcionara por la fuerza.

Greg se sorprendió tanto, que dio un respingo antes de exclamar:

—¡Nada! ¿Quién es Joe? —de mal talante.

Pero cuando la vio, sintió como todo su rostro se enrojecía un poco. Era la chica más linda que había visto. Aunque estaba vestida como toda una dark y tenía rayitos morados en el cabello, por la forma de sus ojos y su mirada y, más, por la manera en que acariciaba el monitor, sintió una ternura sin igual.

—Este es "Joe" —le decía ella, apuntando al equipo—. ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó entonces, y frunció el ceño, como si pensara que él había perdido la cordura.

—¡Nada! —repitió, hasta indignado—. Es tu querido Joe que me ha estropeado cinco muestras y solo me quedan dos para analizar.

La mujer asintió antes de volverse a la máquina. Hablando algo de que Joe era muy temperamental y que ella sabía como tratarlo. Además, le subió casi al tope la música que él había traído.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban hablando desde química genética hasta música, terminando por una invitación de ella a ver una banda de rock esa noche. Y Greg estuvo ahí, claro que sí, dándose cuenta de que tal vez Alabama era mejor de lo que creía.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso. Al parecer la historia de estos dos sigue y sigue a punta de pedidos… ¿Algún comentario al respecto?


End file.
